


Shepherding

by PlusParsnips



Series: Four Goddesses' Institute of Serpha [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Ass Expansion, BBW, Breast Expansion, Diapers, F/F, Fantasy, Fantasy Religion, Farting, Fat - Freeform, Furry, Heroic Fantasy, Kemonomimi, Lactation, LitRPG, Overweight, Urination, Video Game Mechanics, Weight Gain, Wetting, Yuri, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlusParsnips/pseuds/PlusParsnips
Summary: Rescue missions are always a blessed time for the bunny of Class 2-P. They are even more blessed with a walking milk fountain to sip, slurp, and suck on down with! Drink to your heart's content, Rui! Just have a spare diaper on you!
Series: Four Goddesses' Institute of Serpha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772095
Kudos: 2





	Shepherding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I'm back with another story within my Four Goddess universe, the same setting Gut Check takes place. Don't take this a direct sequel, this focus on a different classmate than Felix or Sasha. I hope to introduce you all to the entire 10 character roster that is Class 2-P one day soon, but for now, consider this the introduction of rival schools, labyrinths, and one bunny sweeter than honey~!

“Ngggh!” Anastasia Pleiades is stuck. A C-grade stud--no, Princess from Sunrise Academy, it seemed like upwards advancement just feels out of reach. She thought her life was set when she got that acceptance letter, her mother was a fantastic stylist, so money and name recognition was never an issue… But the academy, for all its luxuries, its expenses, its love of all its Princesses and Queens, is still an academy. It expects you to be the pinnacle of beauty and style, and know everything about living the high-life. Whether it’s knowing all the food that grows your breast and buttocks to great levels, having the strength to carry all that extra weight without impeding yourself, how to be incredibly economically-sound (to of course afford the large amount of food a princess should own when they are far and away from their loving home at the Academy), how to sing opera, how to dance, how to woo, how to grant the land bounty, how to be out-of-this-world mothers so on and so forth. It’s… a lot for one girl like her to take! She ends up sick, the large quantities of rich food have her holding and/or riding the toilet. She ends up tired, her newfound heavyweight body makes it difficult to attend her classes after physical education. She fails her tests, as while she is a bright and studious girl, she doesn’t have the energy to last through the test, ending up sleeping through the job, and that’s after all the napping the school allows (for a Princess needs her beauty sleep, after all!). It’s frustrating to know that, compared to her peers, she just isn’t shaping up to be a great lady of well-repute, the kind of girl the Sunrise Academy wishes to prosper. And unfortunately, the school knows just how to deal with girls like her…

“Errrrgggh!!” Anastasia Pleiades is stuck. Stuck in the remedial class, if you can call it that. The Royal Sunrise Academy has special programs for its less-than-stellar princesses. They _never_ want to fail their girls, they want them to feel like actual queens that always get their way, and can treat their own subjects with a godly touch. But they do know that some girls need extra help, so they receive private tutors and segregated classes. But you can only have so many tutors, and there’s some girls that the school finds either too unruly or unappreciative of their charity. And that’s where the… Royal Ranch comes into play…

“Ugggghhh…!” Anastasia Pleiades is stuck. Stuck in a hideous cowgirl getup. They caught her when she passed out on the john, having missed yet another test. Two teachers held her down and slapped on a gaudy collar with a great big bell, one that forced two items right into her Equipment Slots. In a short instant, but what felt like an anxious eternity, her human ears were replaced with big ol’ cow ears, black and white with even some blonde spots, matching her large, ringlet hair. As it rang along with her struggling, her dimpled butt with the width of a flatscreen and the girth of a watermelon wiggled and jiggled, as a large bovine tail grew out her posterior with every involuntary swing! 6 pink, cursed marks, dotted into parallel lines emblazoned themselves on her swollen, stuffed with today’s lunch’s belly, as her areolas grew in size and in coloration, just to brand her as the newest recipient of Sunrise’s Royal Ranch program!

“Ummmff!” Anastasia Pleiades is stuck. Stuck in this program. Sunrise Academy believes that those that can’t lead, should follow. It’s not that they believe in mindless obedience, but they do believe that leaders come in only two shapes: large-and-in-charge, or soft, huggable, and approachable. If you can’t reach either, then you should be helping those more capable reach them. And unfortunately, that’s what the programs are for. The Royal Ranch has a long history of teaching the girls under its care about...caring! It strongly focuses on the [Motherhood] talent for its girls, about healing and making sure the students outside of the program feel as good and as queenly as possible. Furthermore, the Royal Ranch also helps its wards eat and process much more food and feed than even the standard four-to-six meals (Breakfast > Brunch > Lunch > Merienda > Dinner > Dessert) a normal Princess would get, in order to rapidly increase their body weights and promote a healthy lactation cycle, because _looking_ like cows just isn’t enough, apparently… The school, just for having the gall of sleeping through her tests, turned her from a Princess to some sort of broodmother, and she _still_ has to wear and keep all her uniform gowns and dresses in tip-top shape all on her lonesome! No wonder some of her other ranch-mates just show up butt naked!

To Ana, it all wouldn’t even be so bad… A lot more free food, a less intensive lesson schedule, bigger, rounder, smoother boobs (Royal Ranch girls even get weekly cocoa butter and canola oil massages!)... But A) she has to be stuck with this annoying cow gear that is TOTALLY alive and apart of her, no matter what the school says; B) she has to deal with lactating breasts every day, and it is only going to get more intense the longer she stays in the Royal Ranch; C) her fellow Princesses all get to mock and bully her for having to be in this ugly getup; D) she HAS to FEED these rude sows-- whether it by the school putting the Royal Ranch’s milk offerings in the cafeteria or that a Princess or Queen demands that she bares her breasts and let her suckle on them (thankfully, no one has called upon her yet, but it's the principle of the matter, ugh!), E) it was never her choice to become a cow, and finally, F)...

_Krooaooooonnnn…_

“Uuuggggnnnnnnn…!!” F) All these meals have been doing some HEAVY damage to her colon… She’s a little grateful that the Ranch has helped her increase her stomach capacity (not so much the belly size … _squish squish_...), but constantly feeling so bloated and...and gassy is yet another reminder that no matter what the school says or advertise, she just doesn’t feel like a princess as long as she’s in the program. She hasn’t had accidents in so long, never since her Serpha was first awakened, having the dream with the goddesses, but ever since she’s been in this school, Anastasia sometimes struggles to reach the student bathrooms. Once upon a desperate time, when she drifted off to sleep after another grueling fashion test (Ana never wants to learn how to strut in high heels bigger than 3 inches again!), she ended up late for opera class...and thus her chance to reach a bathroom! Her bladder, not yet used to the extra roll of flab that Ana had gained, felt tight and compressed as she hobbled to class. The pressure only got worse throughout the day, and it was apparent to all her peers that a Princess was doing a poorly practiced potty dance during another’s solo. The snide snorts and giggles only made the thumping and bumping and grinding of Ana’s thighs more and more prominent, as her embarrassment began to skyrocket! But she’s a big(ger) girl, one of the top percentile of girls all throughout the land. A Sunrise girl! If all these girls had to endure their pain, shield their pride, and could maintain themselves and their bladders with both awakened Serpha and their evergrowing sizes, then so can Anastasia Pleiades!

...Anastasia Pleiades soon learned the truth of her own limitations, the gap between her and the other Sunrise girls, when, during the coda of the song “Brilliant Pagoda”, a deep gasp of air caused her to **ffrraaaaaaaaaaammmmmpppppp** loud enough for everyone to hear and pique their attention right on her, all letting them see her release her grip on her bladder and begin to leak all over her pink ball gown! It was hard to say whether she genuinely couldn’t hold it anymore, or the sudden shock of the moment caused her body to give up, it already hitting its limit of shame and figuring that wetting herself couldn’t be any worse. The dark splotches on her dress grew and grew, glowing with a faint white light, letting everyone in the opera house know what exactly happened. And for those that somehow didn’t, both her singing teacher and her private tutor, went ahead and **COMMENTED** on her accident, right on her Rap Sheet!

“Remember that pride comes before a fall, Ms. Pleiades.” ~ Ionia Carnegie -- Opera Coach.  
“Most Recent Accident: Caught wetting during opera training. Will monitor and advise her bathroom habits from here on out. Tsktsktsk.” ~ Sharla Grimes, Anastasia Pleiades’ Private Tutor.

“WHHHHYYYYY!?” Anastasia Pleiades is stuck. Stuck with a HUMILIATING _ACCIDENT_ on her Potty Training Statistics, her Rap Sheet, her permanent record, her identity as a Princess! A SECOND one! Like she’s some kind of… Institute brat! She could scrub her clothes, have the Handmaidens handle her mess, but she can never scrub her bathroom stats... For as kind and understanding Sunrise says they are, for all the hugs and kisses the higher ups gave her after that, for all the “It happens” and “Never feel like a princess can’t go whenever she wants” they said, the one thing they absolutely _refused_ to do is pretend like it never happened and remove any accidents from her record. Even if she was a better student, they just _won’t_ , saying how “It’s important to keep on record,” or “The goddesses wouldn’t allow it!” or “Princesses can live with any blight and make it look good, hun!” Were she had half a mind, she would believe the school is using it as an excuse to keep her in the Royal Ranch, talking about how her vindictiveness over it is “unruly behavior that stands to be corrected, young lady!”

“Mmmoooo…” Anastasia Pleiades is stuck. There is no way around it. Stuck in her ill-fitting, dirty adventuring dress. Stuck in her middling grades. Stuck in her milking career and class. Stuck in her fate.

...Stuck in a hole in a wall.

Squished between a tight stone opening, Ana wonders how she ended up here... She went into a labyrinth to get some extra credit. She shimmied into a shining crack in a wall, her big breasts and round belly feeling compacted, but not THAT bad. She found some shiny blue jewel laying on a pedestal. It made her feel warm in her boobs and belly just holding it, but she didn’t pay that much mind...initially. As she siddled on back, she felt like the crack was growing tighter and tighter. And just as she was about to leave, she felt a roll of taught flab get caught right on the exit! She dropped onto her hands, dropping her jewel in front of her!

“Really?!” she shouted, echoing against the stone walls of this underground labyrinth! “Ugh, these ‘adventuring dresses’ are death traps! Just...gotta...get out!!” Ana twisted and turned, tried to get herself unstuck from the crevice, but her belly and butt only ended up more wedged! “H-help! Someone help! I’m stuck! A princess needs rescuing!!!” Anastasia anguishes, tears rolling down her rounded face! How can this get any worse for the cowgirl?!

**_Pffbbbbbbbt!!_ **A grotesque noise comes bubbling out of Ana’s backside, poofing up the hem of her dress with a gust of wind, the smell of raw eggs and methane filling the crevice and out towards the entrance, near Ana’s face. She scrunches her face in absolute disgust!

“Gluack! Ugh! Bleck! That was...that was foul…! Why did I have the eggs benedict before this…?”

Well...it can get worse, but at least it can’t get any more embarrassing for herself… Someone will come save her soon, right?

* * *

“Dear Goddess Aria, Goddess Bianca, Goddess Diana, Goddess Lucia…” chants a loosely-dressed girl. A white surcoat, emblazoned with the logo of four blue diamonds wrapped in angel wings, droops over her waifish body, barely hiding the sarashi covering over her budding chest. Swooshy pink sleeves swing in the air along her arms. Messy, navy blue hair, tied into two twintails hanging down the side of her head doesn’t cover the immense, floppy bunny ears that hang on the side of her head. A cottontail colored in the likeness of a burning flame, large enough to nearly encompass her lower end, poofs out the slit of her adventuring gear, below her backpack in the shape of a holy grimoire. Black wool stockings ride up her thin legs, hiding the small layer of blue fur that rides along them.. And caressing her pelvis, as fluffy as her tail, as poofy as her hair, as white and clean as her freshly washed surcoat, wears her--

“PLEASE GUIDE THIS LOST CHILD TO ANOTHER ONE OF YOURS! MAY YOUR PROTECT OUR STRONG HEADS AND SOFT BEHINDS WITH YOUR EVERLOVING GRACE! BLESS OUR WEAPONS TO SLAY YOUR FOES WITH DIVINE IMPUDENCE! AND MAY WHEN WE COME BACK INTO YOUR ARMS, SAFE AND SOUND, YOU SNUGGLE US WITH Y-YOUR-YOUR HEAVE-HEAVENLY BOSOMS, YOUR SUGARY K-K-KISSES, AND YOUR MOTHER-MOTHERLY--Oh, goodness, OH GODDESS!! YOUR MOTHERLY ARMS!”

“ _Pant pant…_ C-c-calm down, Rui… Calm down, not yet, it's not a Holy Day yet. Need to focus, have to find...find that princess... Hah-hah-haaaaa….”

The bunny girl named Rui Amor clamps onto her crotch, feeling the cushion betwixt her fingers. “Still dry. Okay, I didn’t go that far yet. Let’s save ‘that’ after the job is done. Treat myself~! Ehehe!” Wiggling her tush, flicking her wrist to pull out a rapier she branded the [ _Mad Stabber_ ] into her hands, she hops and skips into the dungeon, letting her thick, plushie undergarment ride against her damp slit. 

She double-taps her own forehead, emitting a bright, small screen that hovers right in front of her golden eyes, glowing with the soft bluish-white light of Serpha. She slides through the pages with her dainty fingers, making sure that every one of her stats and attribute scores are in a healthy position. “Hehehe! My Serpha Generation is in peak performance! The Goddesses are shining on me, tonight! Glad I brought the [ _Aria Guards_ ]!” she says, patting her cushiony crotch once again!

She slides one more page, ending up on what appears to be a screen filled with items. “Let’s go, [ _Rescue Tool_ ]!” she shouts, clicking on a panel with a wing-shaped device. Her backpack begins to glow with the same bluish light as the so-called [ _Rescue Tool_ ] poofs into existence, right into the palm of her left hand! “Whoa, whoa!” she panics with, getting caught off-guard by how fast it came! She juggles it wildly, before getting it right in her hands with a solid, strong grip! “Phew! Don’t want to break it! Miss Mouldra would have my head! Right, my Goddesses?! Please don’t let your wayward child break their [ _Rescue Tool_ ]!”

With a _click_ , the padlike, winged device activates! A blue sphere flows from the device, throughout the walls of the labyrinth. It scans throughout the area all around Rui, going up, down, left, right, every direction. The sphere expands, expands, and expands, before shrinking back down-down-down into the device. A radar screen pops up within the middle of the device, showing where Rui is right in the middle, and only several faint lights, no matter how much Rui slides her fingers around the screen.

“Mmm… I must be too far away to get a good ping on the Sunrise girl. Guess I gotta get in deeper! ...Hope I don’t get lost. ...Or maybe I do get lost, and the Goddesses will come down and help me find my way! Ooooo~!” she swoons, her tail swishing side-to-side! Holding the belt of her surcoat, a flashlight in the middle of her buckle, she runs with her rapier, her [ _Mad Stabber_ ], ready to slay any monster that gets in her way!

And monsters do get in her way! Giant Pooshbats, fluffy balls of winged terrors, who soon find their wings clipped by rapid, circular slashes! Smiling Jelly Cubes that wish to snack and digest her rabbity behind, but unable to catch her swift feet and twirling dance moves! Gallant Golems that toss sprays of rocks and block her path with iron shields, unable to stop her from hopping on their shields, reeling back her arm, and **STABBING** them all through their hollow eyes, hitting their squishy brains! She manages to get out each and every encounter untouched, proving why she was able to go on this adventure alone! But Rui isn’t alone, for she has her belief in the Four Goddesses of Serpha, believing that they will guide her hand!

...They better, as not a lot of people know that she’s...quite bad at directions. Even with the [ _Rescue Tool_ ] in hand, she still finds herself running into dead end after dead end. “Oh, okay, my goddesses! I see your challenge, hehe!” She shivers, feeling her lower quarters slosh about. Her bladder feels heavy at this point, she’s willing to bet she’s at least 80% full. Her sensitive, hot pink quim kisses against the cushiony protective garments, jolting her with a wave of pleasure, increasing the difficulty of maintaining herself before a Holy Day. Crossing her knees with a smile, she says “I promise I won’t let you down! I will master your [ _Rescue Tool_ ], OUR [ _Rescue Tool_ ]! I will save this girl, we will get back home, and then I will praise you all with all my ⁅ **Heart** ⁆!”

Rui zooms her way through the dungeon, as fast as a bunny with divine purpose will allow!

* * *

It’s been a good few hours, and Anastasia is exhausted. Her log-like legs weren’t made for standing for so long, but she’s unable to sit down. The pointed stones jabbing her stomach is making her feel ill, on top of her growing hunger. And the angle she finds herself is having the skirt of her [ _Adventuring Dress_ ] be unable to cover her rear and legs, exposing her stretched [ _Bear Huggies_ ] panties to anyone that could be behind her! ...Not that anyone COULD be behind her, but the growing sense of loneliness is only fueling her paranoia. Someone or something is just there, staring silently at the big, misformed, bear-print undies, with its “KILL ME” smile slowly-but-surely amassing micro-rip after micro-rip, ready to tear at the slightest movement and **POW!** Expose her dimpled ass-crack and shaved, hairless butthole to the villainous onlooker! 

“ **OH GODDESSES SAVE ME ALREADY! I DON’T WANT NO PERVERTS STARING AT MY BUTTHOLE!** ” screams the delusional-damsel-in-distress!

…

No response.

On the bright side, she did save herself the embarrassment of having anyone hear her say the word “butthole”.

“...Hang on, someone’s coming…!"

...Might have thought too soon there! A rescuer! A savior! Her knight-in-shining-arm--oh WOW she has to stop paying so much attention to the Sunrise propaganda…! But that can be dealt with after she’s been rescued! But she sounds so far away…! Ana needs to grab her attention!

Clenching her fists, the totally-not-a-cowgirl shouts “Hey! HEY! HELP ME! FIND ME ALREADY, PLEASE!”  
“...I’m coming! The goddesses and I are coming...!”

She sounds like she’s getting closer! It’s a she, right? Not just a very effeminate dude? Sure, it's not a knight-in-shining-armor, but she’s not going to say no to that!

“I’M OVER HERE! FOLLOW MY **_MOOO--_** I mean, FOLLOW MY VOICE!”  
“...I think we’re close! Hang on, dear! The Institute and the goddesses got your back!”  
“Err…what?! WHAT?!”

Oh, Ana heard THAT clearly. An Institute girl?! No way, nuh-uh, anything but THOSE psychos!

Sunrise Academy was built from the ground-up as a rival to the Four Goddesses Institute of Serpha. Much of the logic between the dueling schools remains the same, collect and gather together the many growing adventurers and study how Serpha, the mysterious power that is surfacing up in more and more denizens of the Planet Nurtos, can be used to stop monsters and other remnants of the Dark Goddess and her army. This power is the same used by the Goddesses and their Legendary Knight to stop her, her right-hand women the Night Mother and the Kitsune Queen, and their chaotic forces that nearly destroyed the world so many years ago. You can see why both schools want to snag as many young women and the few boys that have developed Serpha as fast as possible.

The thing about them, however, is that Sunrise Academy views the Institute’s Goddess-focused reverement and tendency to strongarm, borderline kidnap girls into their fold as dangerous and psychotic. The Institute, with its direct backing by the heroines who saved the world, has virtually no oversight or qualms in doing anything and everything with Serpha as they can, leading to creating adventurers that, to the Sunrise student body, aren’t quite...right in the head. They have no concept of personal space; they hate anyone that’s not the Four; their bodies generate so much Serpha, they can’t contain it all, leading to them having some **horrendous** bladder and bowel issues; and they are just...just...WEIRD!

Sure, they do get some fantastic results, their Junior and Senior Adventurers routinely top the Heroic Leaderboard, but the way the Institute handles their girls is just way too weird for the NORMAL girls at the Sunrise Academy. The protective, nurturing, caring atmosphere, high-quality food, and ever-proactive means of encouragement and morale support has to do something far more than whatever those whackos at the Institute do. Sunrise girls are larger, more voluptuous, and more in-charge than even the Serpha Institute’s Seniors, they pretty much dominate any International Sumo tournament! The Princesses certainly have a much stronger fashion, housekeeping, and design sense than the rigid, always-be-’venturing work ethic of Institute girls! They don’t have several currently-running beauty magazines where they get to show off just how stylish and gorgeous Sunrise girls are...even if they demand that some girls be in the nude for them... especially the cowgirls… Anastasia certainly knows that Sunrise actually bothers to graduate the girls from the Academy...even if it tends to be a tad too early for any long standing Adventuring career and leads to many of them either becoming housekeepers or signing back up as Jr. Adventurers so they can keep their dorms and not have to move on with their lives… But the most important part is that the Academy doesn’t mandate they love the Goddesses! In fact, it stresses that whatever the Goddesses and the Legendary Knight did, they can do too, tenfold even! The principal stresses that, with their programs, systems, and loving support, they can surpass the Goddesses, become their OWN Goddesses!

...Ana isn’t sure how, exactly, but that prospect has to be much better than being school-sanctioned sycophants to the Four.

“I’m hopping real close to you, dear! My [ _Rescue Tool_ ] is going bananas! Oh, Goddesses, we’re gonna make it! Haaaah… <3!” shouts the voice! She must be naught but a few hallways away!

Ana groans, both from having to come up with an explanation to her peers about how she got rescued by an Institute student and how her belly is feeling all tight and hard and filled with gas… All this anxiety isn’t doing her gut any favors… At least she has her…

Oh no, her treasure! Ana looks up, noticing for the first time just how far away her jewel is! ‘ _Dammit!_ ’ she thinks to herself! ‘ _I musta lost my grip on it when I got stuck! And...I...can’t... reach it!’_ She has to think fast! She bet that, if that Institute girl finds it, she’ll claim for some kind of rescue fee or whatever! Then not only she has to say how she got stuck, she won’t have any extra credit to go with it!!

“Auuugh!” she yelps in frustration  
“Don’t worry, I’m coming closer! Keep yelling, or mooing! I can hear you now!” the voice responds!

‘Dammit…!’ The blue jewel, laying on its side, looks so unattended, so free for the taking! Ana needs to think fast if she wants to save her grade! ‘ _Think, Ana! This dumb school has to have taught me somethin’ for this kind of stuff…! Maybe if I...suck my gut in I can wiggle myself just enough to grab it!_ ’

Ana begins to inhale her belly up, trying to move it past the rocks, as she rrrreeeeaaaacccchhhheeeessss for the jewel! But she’s...just...a few inches short! “NGGGHHHHH! JUST...A...LITTLE...MORE!!! ……….GAH!” Ana exhales, pushing the jewel away from her! “No!” she shouts!

...It gives her an idea.

She calms herself, taking a deep breath... She then takes an even deeper breath, trying to suck the sapphire closer to her! It’s an early ⟪Devourment⟫ technique the Royal Ranch taught her the first day she arrived at their green pastures! This Talent can let her suck in any kind of food down her gullet, with enough practice! If she can time it just right, she can grab the jewel and throw it into her [ _Inventory_ ]. making sure that the Institute Adventurer doesn’t snatch it from her! ...Don’t question why she didn’t do that before, just had it out, waiting to be dropped, she was excited! It’s her first treasure she found all on her own, she wanted to savor the moment! It was really pretty and Sunrise Princesses don’t have to justify their own decisions, especially not against their own minds!

The jewel jitters, slowly catching its way into the air current! Ana never thought this Talent would ever be useful! It’s undignified, what Princess, hell, what NORMAL LADY would ever just...swallow their meal in one bite like a vacuum!? It’s why she never really raised her ⟪Devourment⟫ Level, just kept that Knack at Level 1. She wouldn’t even have it in her ⁅Intellect⁆ Selection if the Royal Ranch didn’t mandate it! Not to mention, she heard some spooky horror stories about girls that DID trained it up, letting do...unspeakable things to meal and man alike! But now’s not the time to think about scary stuff! She needs to focus if she wants to grab the jewel, fast!

_Thump-thump-thump-thump_! Oh no, Ana can hear her footsteps! She’s just around the corner! Ana, throwing caution to the wind, take a HUGE gasp of air! She can feel her belly inflating with air, pushing against the rocks, causing her pain, but she doesn’t pay heed to it! She needs to grab her jewel, no--!

“...WAAH!? WWWWAAAAAAAGGGHHH!?!” In a flash, Ana sees what looks to be a blue bunnygirl fly into her view, landing straight in front of her! Her body flings itself on the moving jewel, sending it flying straight into Ana’s mouth! “GULP! PHAW!!?” It slides smoothly down her throat, right into her belly! The small flash of orange sparkles shine around Ana for a quick second, her Serpha registering a successful meal eaten!

“ _Cough-cough! BLEH!?_ What the--?!” Ana screams in surprise! Ana takes a second to register the obvious bunny beastkin spread eagle, her rapier and odd device lying to her side. “Hey! Hey! Are you alive?! What happened?!”  
“Urgh…” the bunnygirl stands up on her rabbit feet, looking worse-for-wear. Noticing the girl stuck in the wall, she winks towards her, letting her know that she’s A-OK...at least enough! “It’s fine, it’s fine! I--the goddesses and I--ow…-- are here to rescue you!” She picks up her blade and takes a battle stance, one where her cotton tail twitches rapidly, where she is crossing her legs tightly!  
“ _Cough-cough-cough_! Yo-you sure?! You look like you need rescuing yourself!” Ana says!

Before the girl can respond, a creature, two of ‘em begins to crawl forward from the halls. The fencer takes some steps back towards the wall where Ana resides. Cat-like, dark fiends, with glowing white eyes, claws that can tear flesh asunder with diabolic speed and ferocity. They bring a hazy, shadowy mist with them, letting it flood the small hall with darkness…!

“Moon Lynx!? Two of them!?” Ana screams out! Now she really wants to get out this crack, before those monsters tear her apart!  
“Don’t worry, we got this!” Rui says, brandishing her blade. “I might be a bunny, but I’m no one’s prey! YEEEEAAAAAWWW!!”

Rui charges with divine fury, towards the pair of monsters and their midnight haze, the tip of her blade ready to pierce their skulls! They dodge, phasing into a black mist for a quick second! The lynxes prowl around their foe, the white of their eyes staring unblinking towards all of Rui’s weak spots! It’s enough to rattle her blinding optimism and fearless fervor, her bushy tail quivering. Taking the initiative, one of the Lynxes pounces and claws her at her back! “Ngh!” she yelps, but she ripostes with a circle slash! The Lynx slides back a bit, before returning onto the wall, a white lash appearing on its flesh! Rui shakes her head, steeling her resolve and letting her Serpha null the pain of the claw strike! Rui needs to get the upper-hand, Serpha won’t do that forever!

So Rui hops towards the closest Lynx, sticking towards the wall with her feet! The Lynx gets scared off, getting back on the ground, just where the fencer wants it to be! Her blade illuminates, sparking lights flash, as she shouts “ **『** **BUTTERFLY WINGS!!』** ”! In less than a second, she launches off the wall, becoming a ball of blade swings! The Lynx could only panic as it is soon overwhelmed under the assault of strikes! Rui ends her Swordsgirl Talent with a devastating flourish, smashing the Lynx straight into the other one, knocking it off the wall and down on the floor! The Lynx faints, soon disappointing into the ether! “ONE DOWN!” Rui shouts, picking herself up!

Infuriated by the changing tides of battle, the remaining Moon Lynx charges straight towards Rui, forcing her on the defense! The duo trade slashes, again and again, neither gaining the upper hand. Rui’s [ _Mad Stabber_ ] clangs, shimmers, and glances off the vicious, shadowy claws of the Lynx, the dank halls of the labyrinth shine each blow! Anastasia stares in amazement, as best she can against the fog, watching the two do their dance of death! The princess is getting to watch a genuine adventurer in action, and its...exiliterating! Tear-jerking! Beautiful, even! She feels awe, bliss, delight, ecstasy! Parts of her even feel wet, just a little!

Wait, wet…? Her pits and butt does feel a little sweaty, she has been stuck for quite a while. But...why does her chest feel wet? Smells even...sweet?

“GAH!!” Ana doesn’t get the time to dwell on her newfound hydration as she watches Rui begin to get pushed back against the wall! The fury of the Moon Lynx is palpable as she watches the dark haze envelops the Beastkin swordswoman! Rui, exhausted from the flurry of attacks, can’t put up enough of a guard, letting the Lynx rend her body! She barely has time to raise her blade in defense as the Moon Lynx smacks her into a wall! Ana gets a clear look at Rui as she slouches against the wall, looking in horror at the red claw markings covering her body and surcoat! She weakly holds up her blade in defiance, barely able to keep it steady! The Moon Lynx, seeing its prey looking defeated, stomps towards her, ready to finish her off!

“Miss! Get up!” shouts Ana! Invigorated by her rescuer’s predicament, the hefty cow tries to squeeze her way out to, if not help her, at least make sure she’s not kitty kibble! But as she starts to kick and thrash, she sees the glowing white eyes of the Moon Lynx stare right at her. She may not be able to see a mouth, but Ana swears she saw it lick its lips! Her meaty, squishy body is right for the taking as she watches the Moon Lynx slowly, surely saunters to her position! She’s dead meat, and Ana can’t watch as her pitiful life flashes right before her eyes!!

  
  
  
  


_SWISH!_

  
  
  
  


Anastasia wakes her eyes as she sees a blade cut through the behind of the Moon Lynx, out the neck! “ **『** **Blade Rave!』** ” shouts Rui, as she slices, dices, and carves the cat into ribbons! It fades into the ether before she even finishes the blade talent!

“Gah...ha...heeww…,” pants Rui, wincing in pain, on the verge of tears. Looking towards Ana, she grimaces, pulling out a strained smile. “The Goddesses...has blessed both of us today…! Praise them both~!” Rui falls onto her chest, surcoat flinging over her head! “Give me...give me… a minute to catch my breath, o-okay… Uurrrrrghhhhh…!”

Anastasia, still in shock, lays in silence, only letting the heavy breathing of Rui be audible. She just stares at the bunny girl, who’s tail lays high in the air. “Uh...Miss,” she squeaks out.  
“Goddesses...urrghhh… Where’s my….Tool..”  
“Hey, miss! Are you okay!?”

Rui tries to pick herself up, laying on her fuzzy thighs, trying to reach to her crotch, but she soon just lays back against the stone floor, much too exhausted to continue. Much too exhausted to scramble up the willpower to avoid whining, avoid crying, and avoid letting loose…

_Psssssssshhhhhhhhh…!_

...A slow, solemn stream of pee into her diaper. Right in front of the confused Anastasia, watching the padding surrounding her butt turn from white to a glowing yellow. “I just…ewww, wh-what?” Ana clenches her thighs as she bears witness to the girl, even averting her eyes, as she feels her own troubles starting to grow once again!

“Aaaahhhhhh… M-much better… T-thank you, Goddesses… Plleaaasseeee forgive this wayward child, I-I will hold it doubly so for Holy Day… <3” says a relieved Rui. Raising a hand towards Ana, she goes “M-my name’s Rui Amor, servant of the Goddesses. I-I’m here to...r-r-r-RGH!” The stream intensifies, beginning to slowly inflate her diaper! “Rescue you! Ah, I know I shouldn’t d-d-do this, but...holding it for so long… Oh, goooooooddddnnnneeessss….!! <3”

“Can you...please stop?” begs Ana…

**Author's Note:**

> Legend:  
> [x] -- Inventory Items  
> ⁅x⁆ -- Attribute and Aptitude Scores and References  
> ⟪x⟫ -- Knack  
> 『x』 -- Talent


End file.
